In computer and telecommunications networks, presence information is used to convey ability and willingness of a potential communication partner to communicate. The communication partner typically provides presence state information via a network connection to a presence service. The presence service publishes the presence state information to a set of watchers, who can then determine whether the communication partner is available or willing to open a communication channel. The more accurate or precise the presence state information, the more effective communications becomes between two or more parties. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements are needed.